


Shelter

by GlynnisIsta8



Series: Shelter [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bittersweet, F/M, Post-CACW, ShieldShock OTP, fugitives from the Sokovia Accords, hand-holding, in that 2 yrs between CACW and IW, pleased to meet you, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: Steve, Sam, Natasha, Darcy, and Jane share a safe house/shelter one dark & stormy night.





	Shelter

To call the building a safe ‘house’ would be a stretch.  It was a  _shack_. 

The door creaked as Steve peered inside.

Ugly. Cramped.

And… occupied.

Steve stood silhouetted in the doorway, staring down at the two women huddling together in the dark.  The one wearing glasses had a Taser aimed at his chest.  The other brunette looked frightened, clinging to her friend as she whispered, “Heimdall?” in a plaintive request.

Steve relaxed minutely.  “Thor’s friend?”  He remembered Tony lamenting the damage done to the Upstate base lawn as Thor left.  “Hey! If you’re leaving with Heimdall’s help, could you go where the Bifrost would do less damage?  It’s not much of a safe house, but better than nothing.  We mean you no harm and need shelter.  It’s about to storm.”  Wind rattled the structure.

As he gestured outside, Steve noticed that the woman holding the Taser on him wasn’t even shaking.  He respected that.  Even if she didn’t know he was a super-soldier, he was at least a foot taller than either woman and stood in their exit. Nat often criticized him as unapproachable and severe with civilians (especially women). He hated to frighten smaller people. Mindful of Sam’s need to recover from injuries, Steve struggled to reassure.  “I’m Steve Rogers, also a friend of Thor’s.  We’re friendly. We just want shelter.”  The wind gusted again.

To his relief, the Taser lowered as the woman squinted pretty eyes at him.  “I’ve never seen pics of you with a beard, Cap.  But, I see it now.  Thank the gods!” She sighed with relief.  “Thor’s talked about you and I totes agree with you that the Accords  **suck** \- put us on the run, too.”  Her expression conveyed stubborn indignation.

Fear left the smaller woman as she groused, “Science shouldn’t be dictated by committee- or weaponized by the military or the spies.” 

Thunder rumbled. Cold air blew in through the door.

“Steve!”

He moved aside to allow Natasha and Sam entry.  Rain drops pelted the metal roof.

Natasha reproved, “getting wet.”  She supported Sam Wilson, his arm around her shoulders.  They moved opposite the others.  With a groan, Sam slid down the wall to sit on the hard floor.  Natasha seemed pleased as the others gave her wan smiles. “Dr. Foster!  Miss Lewis. Nice to see you again.” She glanced at Steve to encourage him wordlessly to appear more friendly.

After pocketing her Taser, Darcy nodded to the others. “Widow. Handsome, smiling guy.” She offered a handshake.  “Darcy Lewis.  Nice to meet ya, Cap.”

“Just Steve.  Likewise.”  He nodded to the smaller woman, “Dr. Foster.  It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard amazing things about you and your work.”  He pursed his lips as he glanced at Darcy, recalling Thor’s admiration for a courageous woman wielding a ‘small lightning weapon’.

Darcy shrugged with faux-innocence, sensing his approval. “O…kay, ‘just Steve’.  Night’s falling.  We swept the bugs out and were about to settle down.” She rummaged through her things for a small air mattress.  “We’ll share this and give you what space we can.”  She eyed the others.

It would be a tight fit. Steve and Sam filled half the room. 

Natasha offered a wry smile.  “We have rations, if you’re interested.”

Wrinkling her nose, Darcy declined. Jane unrolled their blankets.  As they stretched out on the air mattress, Darcy instinctively moved between Jane and the newcomers.

Once the Avengers had eaten, Sam lay by the wall.  Natasha verified that he hadn’t developed a fever and re-wrapped his leg wound as he relaxed under her attentions.

Awkwardly, Steve found himself in the center of the group. He removed his tactical suit top, laid his head on it, and ordered in a low tone, “seven hours.  Then we need to get on the move again.”

Sam and Natasha grunted agreement.

Darcy turned her head.  “Is one of your super powers an internal alarm clock?”

Sam murmured, “Army training- any century.”  He turned so Natasha could hold him, whispering, “my turn to little spoon.”

Darcy caught Steve’s eye, thinking it must get lonely for him as third wheel. He offered a one-shoulder shrug, dismissing her apparent concern with a harsh, self-conscious frown.

Jane snored.

 Darcy chuckled, “good night, everybody.”  She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.  Too many nights, she slept fitfully and worried about someone coming upon her and Jane asleep. 

Tonight, she knew that their companions would handle any problem.

It was a nice feeling.

—

Hours later, Darcy roused from calm and easy dreams lying face-to-face with a sleeping Steve Rogers.  The rising sun let her see him better. In the night, he’d grasped her hand in his and cradled it against his hard, muscled chest.  She stretched her fingers, marveling at his warmth and strength.

Darcy took the opportunity to study Steve’s perfect features as light filtered into the shack.  His eyelashes were astonishing, unfairly long and lush.  His hair was thick, longish.  Beard full. His full lips were slightly parted in contentment and looked undeniably nibble-worthy. His shirt revealed muscle definition beyond any she’d ever seen, apart from Thor. Steve was the most attractive man Darcy had ever seen.  His face was softer in sleep, almost sweet.  Heated imaginings came to mind.

Steve uttered a needy noise in the back of his throat as she wriggled her fingers again. His hand tightened over hers as he  _moaned_ , “… warm… comfort.”

It was too cute.

Darcy repressed a smile as Steve’s eyes opened and confusion washed over him. He stammered, “s…sorry.” Vulnerable as he woke, he looked lost and full of need to a stunning degree. Forlorn, he released her hand.

Darcy’s heart broke a bit as she longed to hug him close and soothe him. It came to her then that he’d lost decades, frozen- horrifyingly alone and untouched.

The others woke and they parted ways, friends… but for the lingering look Steve gave Darcy as they said goodbye.

And the damage he’d done to her heart.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if that will end up part of a series or part of my Rapid Imaginings, but wanted to share it here. Also available on my Tumblr, @glynnisi. Also, sometimes image links get broken due to Tumblr nonsense. If that happens here, please let me know in comments so I can fix it.


End file.
